In order to improve efficiency and performance, many current vehicles are employing powertrains that include four and five speed planetary transmissions. Some of the available powertrains simply add an overdrive planetary gear set to the transmission in an upstream power flow path relative to a four speed transmission. While effective, these systems require the addition of a brake and a clutch to control the added gear set. Other systems have developed gearing schemes using three planetary gear sets, which include configurations that have not been previously produced, requiring significant engineering design, development and testing prior to release for production use.